1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to diversity and more particularly to wireless receivers using noise levels for combining multiple signals, using noise levels for dynamic scaling of an equalized signal, and having a method for determining noise levels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is an escalating demand for wireless systems such as cellular telephones and wireless local area networks (LAN)s. This demand and economic factors are driving requirements for ever higher data throughput and greater range for these systems. However, as data rate and range is increased the wireless signals in these systems are increasingly degraded by burst noise and by time-varying frequency selective attenuation (fading) and delay distortion. This fading and distortion, generally caused by having multiple signal paths or channels between a transmitter and receiver, is known as multipath fading or multipath distortion or simply multipath.
A technique called equalization is commonly used for compensating for the effects of the multipath in order to estimate the bits that were actually transmitted. Most modem systems also use error detection and correction encoding where the transmitter encodes the bits that are transmitted with extra information that enables the receiver to use a decoding algorithm to detect and correct errors in the received bits after equalization.
Recent systems have improved upon standard or hard bit decision equalization with soft equalization where probabilities of transmitted bits are estimated. Where soft equalization is used, the receiver decoding algorithm operates on the probabilities of the equalized transmitted bits for error detection and correction.
In addition to equalization and encoding, wireless systems sometimes use other techniques, such as temporal diversity and spatial diversity, for combating burst noise and multipath. For temporal diversity, transmitted bits are interleaved into time-separated packets at a transmitter, spreading and thereby reducing the effect of burst noise or multipath fading in particular packets. The interleaved bits are then deinterleaved at the receiver to recreate their original order. However, in known systems where soft equalization is used, the reliability of the error detection and correction decoding process in the receiver is limited by changes in noise and multipath during the time separation.
Multiple antennas are used for spatial diversity for transmitting or receiving the wireless signals. Because the multiple antennas have different spatial locations, the signal paths are different and therefore the multipath is different. The multiple signals are combined at the receiver. A wireless receiver can use the idea that the multipath is different in the different signal paths in order to reduce the degradation that the multipath causes. Several combining methods, such as maximal ratio combining and equal gain combining are known in the prior art. However, none of the known methods combine the signals in an optimum way in the presence of equalization.
There remains a need for improved methods using spatial diversity and temporal diversity with equalization for reducing multipath effects.